


Circle Dance

by lferion



Category: Neolithic Sites of Southern England (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Sacred Stones, Time - Freeform, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, liminal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A View through Time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesserstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserstorm/gifts).



* * *

The round of seasons had grounded the stones, keeping them present, aware, awake. The orderly festivals, fruit and fire, horn and hunt, winter-night and summer-day, brought time into the spaces made sacred with use and sacrifice and intent. When the people that danced them through the turning year departed, they slept, forgetting speech and song, remembering fires and the rhythmic press of dancing feet. Gone they were, though their bones remained, echoes of generations and tribes and clans. The ones that came after stepped to different drums, but still they danced. Now seasons are out of joint. No drums sound.


End file.
